


Pengorbanan Cinta Sejati

by hogwarts_chronicles



Series: When The Moon Saw [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwarts_chronicles/pseuds/hogwarts_chronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic keempat dari seri 'When The Moon Saw' penulis Cornelia Halliwell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pengorbanan Cinta Sejati

by: Cornelia Halliwell

 

Tahukah kau, jika kau menunggu atau menantikan sesuatu, segalanya seolah berjalan begitu lambat? Itulah yang terjadi padaku. Menunggu sampai bulan purnama berikutnya --yang biasanya tak pernah kulakukan karena aku sangat membenci perubahanku--menjadi terasa seperti menunggu selama 1 tahun.

Waktu bergulir lama sekali.

Aku melihat Bulan masih berbentuk seperti sabit ketika aku mulai tidak dapat menahan kerinduanku terhadapnya. Beberapa hari kemudian, saat aku mulai gelisah dan sering mondar-mandir di kamarku, Bulan masih berbentuk separuh. Sebentar lagi...kataku pada diri sendiri. Akhirnya setelah melewati masa-masa yang terasa seperti jutaan tahun--aku mungkin sampai sempat ber-evolusi, pikirku, tapi tentu saja tidak--aku mendongak ke atas suatu malam dan melihat Bulan dalam bentuk lingkaran penuh. Ah...aku memandangnya dengan puas dan segera menunggu perubahan wujudku.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah berada di luar, menyapa Dang Bulan.

"Wahai Dang Bulan, rasanya lama sekali aku menunggu dirimu purnama lagi. Rasanya sudah seperti jutaan tahun."

Dang Bulan tersenyum--kalau memang ia dapat tersenyum--pokoknya aku yakin ia sedang tersenyum, dan balas menyapaku.

"Halo, kawan. Kau benar-benar menyukai cerita-ceritaku ya? Kalau begitu bagus bukan untukmu, kau tak lagi membenci dirimu sebagai serigala."

Aku merenungkan kata-katanya. Memang, aku tidak lagi menyesali jati diriku yang punya 2 wujud ini, tapi apakah itu hal yang baik?

"Ah, sudahlah, Bulan. Ceritakan saja padaku apa ceritamu malam ini," bujukku, sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi cerita malam ini agak sedih. Berjanjilah kau jangan menangis, ya?" pinta Dang Bulan.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menangis kalau memang ceritanya sedih?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena aku akan ikut menangis."

***

 

  
**Kisah Keempat: Pengorbanan Cinta Sejati**   


 

Aku bersinar terang dalam wujud penuhku malam itu. Malam tragis yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Sekelompok werewolf berkumpul di sebuah pondok tak berpenghuni untuk menanti perubahan mereka. Aku dapat melihat melalui jendela pondok itu, beberapa saat setelah aku bersinar terang di angkasa, yang ada di dalamnya tinggal sekelompok serigala jantan dengan nafsu membunuh--bukan lagi pemuda-pemuda gagah yang tadinya masuk ke sana.

Aku cukup menyesal sinarku telah menghancurkan hidup beberapa orang. Kalau mau, aku juga ingin tak pernah harus bersinar penuh. Toh tak ada bedanya bagiku. Hatiku sakit melihat jiwa-jiwa muda yang harus hancur seperti mereka.

Pada saat itu, seorang gadis cantik berlari-lari sambil tertawa-tawa ke arah pondok itu.

"Melody! Lari kemana kau?" terdengar olehku panggilan seorang pemuda.

Aku yakin mereka pasti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercanda tawa. Tapi kenapa gadis itu mesti menuju ke pondok itu? Itu bagaikan sarang pembunuh baginya! Aku ingin berteriak.

Memperingatkan. Menyuruhnya menjauh. Tapi aku tak bisa. Melody yang mengira pondok itu kosong berniat bersembunyi di dalamnya. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Aku sempat memalingkan wajahku, tak tega melihat apa yang sudah pasti akan terjadi kemudian. Seekor mangsa telah datang sendiri ke sarang serigala. Namun saat aku mengintip lagi ke pondok itu, Melody ternyata belum mati. Ia sedang dikelilingi semua serigala itu, mereka menghalangi jalan keluarnya lewat pintu. Melody gemetar ketakutan, menyadari ajalnya sudah dekat.

Tepat ketika seekor serigala akan menerkam, pemuda yang tadi mencari-cari Melody membuka pintu pondok dengan keras.

"Melody! Kau di sini?" panggilnya, dan terenyak melihat kekasihnya akan dijemput Dewa Kematian dalam waktu dekat.

"Nicholas! Pergi dari sini! Mereka akan membunuhmu juga! Cepat lari!" teriak Melody, menggetarkanku karena ia masih bisa mengkhawatirkan jiwa kekasihnya di saat jiwanya sendiri akan melayang.

"Tapi...aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati!" Nicholas malah menerjang masuk dan segera berdiri di hadapan Melody untuk melindunginya. Para serigala itu menggeram pada mereka berdua.

Tadi datang satu mangsa, sekarang dua, itulah kira-kira pikir mereka.

Melody terlalu ketakutan, ia jatuh pingsan. Nicholas sangat panik. Ia menghadapi para werewolf itu dan berkata lantang.

"Dengar! Kalau kalian mau membiarkan gadis ini bebas, aku bukan hanya bersedia menjadi mangsa kalian, aku pun akan bersedia menjadi salah satu dari kalian."

Rupanya ia sudah tahu bahwa mereka bukan serigala sungguhan.

Ya, mana ada sih serigala berkumpul di pondok di tengah malam?

Dan tahukah kau, para werewolf lebih senang jika ada seorang lagi yang menemani mereka, daripada menjadikan orang itu mangsanya? Jadi mereka terenyak mendengar tawaran Nicholas

itu, dan mereka kemudian berkumpul sejenak, tampaknya mencoba merundingkannya.

Lalu serigala yang paling besar berbalik menghadapi Nicholas dan mengangguk. Ia menerima tawaran itu. Nicholas mendesah lega, dan menggendong Melody lalu meletakkannya di luar pondok. Beberapa serigala mengawalnya sambil menggeram-geram, mencoba memastikan ia tidak melarikan diri. Setelah membaringkan Melody di tanah, Nicholas mengecup kening gadis itu. "Tunggu ya, sayang. Aku segera kembali." Ia tersenyum menatap wajah cantik gadis itu untuk terakhir kali, dan kembali ke dalam pondok diikuti semua serigala itu.

Aku terlalu sedih dan kecewa untuk melihat kelanjutannya. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, pokoknya beberapa detik kemudian terdengar satu lolongan baru, dan setelah itu gerombolan serigala itu--bertambah satu jumlahnya--keluar dari pondok itu mencari makan malam mereka.

Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi di pagi harinya, jadi malam berikutnya aku meminta sang surya bercerita kepadaku.

Menurutnya, pagi berikutnya Melody terbangun dan sangat kebingungan mendapati dirinya berada di tengah hutan.

"Nicholas! Nicholas, dimanakah kau?"

Nicholas berjalan keluar dari tengah pepohonan dan menghampirinya. "Aku di sini, Melody. Kau sudah bangun? Ayo kita pulang!" ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kita ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi semalam? Bagaimana kita bisa selamat?" tanya Melody kebingungan.

"Kita berhasil kabur, Melody. Namun aku tersesat, dan malam begitu kelam. Apalagi kau telah pingsan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bermalam di tengah hutan. Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Oh...Nicholas! Yang terpenting adalah kau selamat!" Melody memeluk leher Nicholas dengan bahagia.

Hari-hari berlalu dan pasangan itu menikah. Namun setiap malam purnama Nicholas harus meninggalkan rumah sebab ia tidak mau Melody tahu mengenai perubahan yang sudah terjadi di dalam dirinya. Namun pada suatu malam purnama, aku melihat Melody melepas kepergian Nicholas sambil berurai air mata. Gadis itu rupanya sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di malam tragis itu.

"Terimakasih, Nicholas," adalah apa yang dibisikkannya waktu itu, sebelum aku kembali ke peraduanku dan membiarkan sang surya menggantikan tugasku.

***

Aku hampir saja membiarkan airmataku menetes, namun teringat akan janjiku pada Dang Bulan bahwa aku takkan menangis.

Pengorbanan cinta sejati yang sangat mulia. Akankah aku menemukan seseorang yang begitu mencintaiku seperti Nicholas terhadap Melody?

"Kau pun suatu saat akan menemukan cinta sejatimu, kawan," kata-kata Dang Bulan yang seolah bisa membaca pikiranku menyentakku dari lamunanku.

"Ah...mungkin, kuharap. Sampai jumpa lagi kalau begitu, Bulan," kataku ketika melihat mentari hampir terbit di ufuk timur. Dang Bulan kembali tersenyum kepadaku dan perlahan-lahan menghilang di balik awan. Ketika aku berjalan kembali ke rumah, aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Airmata seekor serigala telah menetes ke tanah, berkilauan ditimpa cahaya mentari yang perlahan mengubahku kembali jadi manusia.


End file.
